The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing structural tests, such as static tests, fatigue tests and damage tolerance tests, on fuselage panels. The invention is applicable equally well to metal or composite-material panels which may or may not be reinforced with stringers.
Hitherto fuselage sections or “barrels” have been tested by means of apparatus provided with jacks for applying test loads and pressurization apparatus for simulating pressure differences between the inside of the aircraft and the outside. The tests of this type are complicated and costly owing to the size of the barrels, in particular large-diameter barrels, with dimensions of the order of 6 to 10 metres. The operations for mounting and removing said barrels onto/from the testing apparatus are time-consuming and must be performed with great care so as to avoid damaging the barrel. Moreover, a considerable amount of free space is required around the apparatus.